


The Start of Something Good

by Schmidt1012



Series: Kinktober & Flufftober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Moving In Together, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Dean woke up into something that should have scared him.---Day 1: Sharing Clothes





	The Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of Kinktober and I'm already shying away from the tasks, people will know how vanilla I am.
> 
> Whenever I couldn't write for any of the given kink on a specific day, I'll write fluff or whump instead.
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. :)

The sun peeking through the window softly roused Dean up from his deep slumber.

Stretching his body, he found the space next to him empty, cold. With a groan, he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. The door was barely open when the smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nose, luring him towards the kitchen.

There, a plate of crispy bacon was waiting for him. Snatching one, he munched on it while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning, chief.” Benny greeted over his shoulder, smiling.

In front of the stove, Benny moved with ease as he scooped the eggs from the sizzling bacon grease. With Dean’s shirt on – two sizes smaller than Benny’s clothes, the material was hugging Benny’s torso a little too tight, etching how his shoulders shifted with every movement.

The scene in his kitchen should’ve scared him, how everything felt so normal, but it didn’t.

“Benny,” Dean started. He’d been thinking about it for some time now, so there’s no point of shying away. “Why don’t you bring some of your clothes here? My drawer still has enough space--”

Benny cut him off with a kiss. “Sure, I’ll move in with you.”


End file.
